Secrets
by starblaze
Summary: Marauders with a twist! L/J later on.please r/r!chapter six up NOW!
1. Default Chapter

Secrets  
  
A/N: Another Marauders fic. This one's a bit different though. Hope you like it. Please r/r.   
Flames heartily welcomed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Disclaimer: Almost all the characters in this fic belong to J.K. Rowling (the ones you don't   
recognize are mine!)  
" I have an overwhelming urge to lift my leg up."  
" PADFOOT! That's disgusting. " the other three animals comunicated to the big black dog.  
And please refrain from doing your doggie stuff here." said the Werewolf.  
The foursome ( the dog, werewolf, stag, and rat) went further on into the forest.   
" Prongs? What time is it?" the rat asked the stag.  
" Oh umm. Should be around 6 am-ish."he replied.  
" 6 AM?!?!?!CRAP! we have to get back to the shreiking(sp?) shack!" the dog panicked.  
  
The four animals ran back to the tree. As they approached it, the sun   
( which was just comming out) fell onto the werewolf which started transforming into a handsome boy.   
A boy with light brown hair, gray eyes, and a semi-muscular body. A boy of sixteen, named Remus Lupin.  
Apon seeing the werewolf turn into a boy suddenly turned into three boys. One, tall with   
black hair and blue eyes.The stag, now a boy with extremely messy black hair, brown eyes, and glasses.  
The rat turned into a small pudgey boy who had blondish hair and small beady eyes of who   
knows what colour( they were too small to tell the colour).  
  
Little did they know or realize, three people had seen them transform. Three people who would use this   
information in three different ways. 


	2. I spy

Secrets  
Chapter two:I spy  
  
Lily Evans woke up at 6:00 am on Sunday morning. She hummed to herself as   
she got up and made her bed. She then went over to the window that her bed was next to and opened   
it wide. The sun was just comming up and from where she was standing, she could see the shreicking   
shack and Whomping Willow. What she witnessed next, she never could've guessed.  
As she was looking over the beautiful landscape, she spotted four animals run out of the forbidden   
forest and towards the tree. Then as the sun was hitting one of the animals, she guessed to be a wolf   
or something, it turned into a boy! Not only that a boy she knew! Then as her gazed turned towards  
the other three aniamls, they too, turned into boys she knew!  
  
The boys, she knew as Remus Lupin ( the wolf.), James Potter( the stag), Sirius Black(the big dog), and  
Peter Pettigrew was an animal she couldn't make out.   
  
Lily Rose Evans was a bright girl of sixteen. She had straight dark red hair, green eyes which she wore   
contacts with( a/n: I know she doesn't have contacts but I'm going to make her have 'em.), and was pretty  
short for a sixteen year old ( 5'3). The three boys she had just recognized were known for their pranks   
and had been labled THE MARAUDERS by everone. No they weren't the most popular boys, or the   
cutest, they were just the marauders.   
After witnessing this. Lily was in shock. Not because of Remus, she knew he was a werewolf-always had.  
It was the three others.   
" They're ANIMAGI?Even Peter??? I wonder......" she thought.  
She hurridely put on jeans and a shirt ( back then, Prof. Dumbledore allowed everyone to wear whatever  
they wanted to on weekends) and wrote a quick note to her dormates tellign them she'd gone to the library  
and not to leave for Hogsmeade without her.  
  
She ran down to the library and skidded over to the section she wanted. After openeing a few books and  
leafing through them she finally got the information she needed. As she was getting up to leave she  
bumped into....................................................  
  
  
  
  
Please review!Flames welcome! 


	3. In which we meet Severus Snape

A/N: Whenever you see it's me talking k?  
  
.....a boy named Severus Snape. " What are you doing here?" the both asked at the same time. "Lily? I.I mean.. I have some research to do. I forgot to get the homework from.. umm, Binns done last night." He stuttered. "Oh. Umm me too. Wish I could stay and help Severus, but I have someone waiting for me. If you need the books they're over there by the history of Hogwarts books." Lily replied knowing where they were since she had done the essay two nights ago. "See you." She called leaving. "Bye." He called back. It was strange how Severus had never been mean to Lily even though she was muggleborn. Lily had always been nice to everyone and the way she was, she had this aura that made everyone be nice back no matter how hard they tried not to be. Lily hurried back to the common room so her dorm mates wouldn't suspect anything. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*  
  
(Back at the library.) "Ooh! Where is that book?!?!?!" Severus thought, "It HAS to be around here somewhere!" He picked up a book, took a glance at it and hurried out of the library with a mean smirk on his face. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~~**~~*~**~*~~* Hehehe, No, you're not meeting the THIRD person who saw them yet. I'll let you suffer unless of course I get more reviews!   
  
The Marauders made their way back to the common room. When they passed the library, the heard two voices, one Lily Evan's and the other Snape's. " I wonder what he's up to?" Remus asked. " Why not find out?" Sirius asked. They moved towards the entrance of the library. " Oh. Um. Me too. I wish I could stay and help, Severus, but I have someone waiting for me. If you need the books, they're by the histories of Hogwarts books." Lily replied.  
  
" What are they talking about? And how come Snape's being nice to Lily?" Sirius Asked. " Well first, they're talking about the History assignment given by Binns five days ago. And second, because 1.) It's Lily. Number 2.) He likes her." Remus informed him. " WE had an assignment due? When?!?!" Sirius panicked. " Calm down Padfoot, we have tomorrow to do it too!" James said. " Let's get out of here before we get in trouble!" Peter commented. " Great idea." James said. The ran to the common room. Quickly said the password and then climbed into the common room. They rushed upstairs to get into their dorms only to see someone had gotten there before them. 


	4. Ruchi and Ria.....

Dedicated to: Suruchi and Supria- love ya guys!you too Budi ama!lol.  
A/n:Anyone you recognize is not mine. Suruchi and Supria( who also   
show up in later chapters are real people that don't belong to me!)  
anyways to the story!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Who are you?!?!" Sirius asked.  
The girl slowly got up off one of the beds (Sirius's) and said, "You know, you shouldn't transform in   
a place where everyone can see you. Especially if you aren't registered anamagi. right Remus?"  
Remus,James,Sirius,and Peter gulped and Remus spoke up, " What do you want? Who are you?  
And why are you doing this?"  
"Relax Moony!one question at a time. I'll start with who are you. I'm Suruchi.what..."she began.   
Sirius interupted," What kind of name is that?!?!?!?!"   
Suruchi glared at him and continued," its an indian name. My parents are from there."  
"From where?" James asked.  
" FROM INDIA! you dimwit." she said annoyed. " anyways where was I? Oh yes I want to be in this with   
you!"  
"In what with us??" Sirius said confused.  
"AARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGH! just shut up and listen to me, Black! I want to come with you guys every   
full moon!"  
Remus, becoming annoyed with Sirius's and James's stupidity, said," but you can't come with us! hello?  
you saw me, I'm a werewolf! and these guys are unregistered anamagi! How will YOU come with us?"  
Suruchi sighed then spoke up," you do realize that you three( James, Sirius, and Peter) aren't the ONLY   
one's that can become unregistered anamagi!" with that she suddenly transformed.   
In her place stood a small tiger.  
" WOW! wasn't expecting THAT!" Sirius almost screamed.  
" SHUT UP, black! Do you want the whole gryffindor in your dorm? No didn't think so." Suruchi said  
once she had transformed back.  
" Hey ruchi." James called.  
She glared at him, " don't call me that."  
he shrugged and continued,"what did you mean by we aren't the only one's that can be unregistered  
anamagi?"  
She turned to him and said,"well.... you're not supposed to know this, but if you let me come with you..."  
" Fine fine! come with us!" Peter said.   
"Great! what I meant was that there are another three unregistered anamagi running around Hogwarts.  
Including moi." she said happily.  
" WHO???" James inquired.  
" THAT, my dear boy, is none of your business.Oh and Remus don't worry. I won't tell anyone about   
you three. Trust me." she ended.  
Remus muttered, " well I have no choice, now do I?"  
She pretended she didn't hear it and said," Got to be going guys. I have places to go and people to meet!"  
With that she walked out of the room.  
  
  
" Well, that was interesting." Sirius said somehow strangley happy.  
James asked to no one in particular," I wonder who the other two are? Do I know them?"  
Remus spoke up, " James, quit worrying. chances are, you'll never find out. I'm off to sleep for an hour!  
G'night."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ meanwhile~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily had reached her dorm only to see her two best friends ( and dormmates, and they were twins) were   
already up.  
" Hey Ruch, pria."she called.  
" Hey Lils." they called back in unison.  
  
Now let me tell you about the twins.  
Suruchi ( whom you already know a tiny bit about) was a short but fun girl. She was 4'11 and had dark   
dark brown hair with red highlights. She was sporty and loved her computer( you see Dumbledore had  
fixed it so it would work even at Hogwarts.). she liked reading and was a total indian always watching   
her indian soap opras (sp?). ( Dumbledore had ALSO allowed them a big T.V. in their room that worked.  
And they got any channel they wanted as a result of their Very hard work.)  
Supria looked a little like her sister but she was a tad bit taller ( 5' and 1/2 inches) she also had   
brown hair with red highlihgts except Supria liked reading and studying. She enjoyed pranks the most  
though. She was as sporty as her sis and as true an indian. anyways now back to the story.  
  
They were getting ready for their prayers ( you see indians pray in the mornings so just go   
with me here.)  
Suruchi and Supria started singing,  
Ragu Pati Ragave Raaja ram,  
Pati tipavan Sita Ram,  
Ragu Pati Ragave raaja ram,  
Pati tipavan Sita ram.  
Eshwar alla tero naam,   
sabko sanmati de baghwan.  
ragu pati ragave raaja ram,  
pati tipavan sita ram,  
pati tipavan sita ram,  
pati tipavan sita ram.  
  
when they finished and turned around, they saw half the gryffindors standing in the doorway.  
" umm, is something wrong?sorry we woke you up." Supria said.  
everone in the doorway suddenly began stuttering and saying things like, "oh no, we were just curious."  
"No you didn't wake us up." " I want to woken up like that everyday!"  
The three girls blushed and then everyone left.  
" so Lils. How was the library? you comming to Hogsmeade with us today?" Suruchi asked.  
" well duh ruch. lets get dressed and leave. the sooner we get there the better!"  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door and without waiting for a response, four boys walked in.  
" YOU!!!!" all four of 'em said.  
" what? me?" Suruchi asked.  
" Oh god, ruch what'd you do to them?" Lily asked.  
" So wait. She's allowed to call you ruch, and we're not?" James asked.  
"yup." Suruchi replied.  
"Why are YOU four here anyway?" Supria asked." This IS our dorm and I'm pretty sure YOU aren't  
allowed here."  
" Well you see, there was a problem, we were sleeping peacefully and then we heard singing, so we   
came up to what it was all about." Sirius answered.  
" umm, we sing every sunday. What's the big deal?" Supria stated, then slapped her head," Oh god! I'm   
sooo embarrassed! Ruch! we forgot to put the silencing charm on the room!"  
" umm yeah, we noticed." Remus said.  
The three girls glared at them.  
" What's with all the glaring today?" Sirius asked.  
They glared even harder.  
" Joke! It was a joke." he said.  
Their gazed softened.  
Lily spoke,"We're sorry we woke you now can you leave us alone! we hafta go to hogsmeade!" she suddenly   
clapped her hand over her mouth.  
the boys looked at her surprised.  
" you're going, TODAY? but I mean its not even, I mean, you're sneaking out?" james said shocked.  
" And what if we are?" Suruchi dared them.  
" weeeeeeeell, you see, we were going today too. So, come with us!" Sirius said.  
" NO!" Suruchi said.  
"WHY?"Supria said.  
" Sure." Lily said.  
They( the girls) looked at each other then burst out laughing.  
" Sure, why not." Supria said smiling.  
  
  
  
tell me how it was. soooooooooooooooo  
push the button! PUSH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
' '  
' '  
' '  
' '  
' '  
' '  
V right there! 


	5. meetings and anger

Disclaimer: I own absolutely NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Well maybe the plot, and the personalities. Well that's about it. So don't sue!)  
  
A/n: here's the fifth chappy! Hope you enjoy (and even if you don't REVIEW and let me know what went wrong.) but first recognition to all the people who replied.  
  
Chap 1: The Infallible Teller- thanks! You were my first reviewer!  
  
Alarium-I'm glad you like it! Thanks.  
  
The Wolf Child- yay! Thanks. Hope ya like the rest too!  
  
Chap 2: Tta-I wrote more and hope you liked it!  
  
Alexis Potter- hehe, hope you got my like ten reviews! Thanks.  
  
Chap 3: Tta-thanks for reviewing again .I know there are too many cliffs! Sorry!  
  
Chap 4: M_gurl-they are a bit short aren't they. Promise this one will be longer!  
  
Dadnylion-thanks!  
  
Ruch (aka Lil Hunny)-the guys are annoying you cause well you'll see! MWAHAHA I'm eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevil. Now go write more on your story!  
  
Squirt- here's more for ya!Thanks.  
  
Pria- reeree! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Anyways now to the story!  
  
  
  
The six of them made their way through the dark tunnel. (Peter had forgotten to do his homework) " BLACK! Don't step on my toe!" Suruchi screeched. " Sorry Ruch-balls." Sirius grinned. " What did you call me?" Suruchi hissed. " Ruch-balls. Its my new name for you since you won't let me call you Ruchi or Ruch." Sirius babbled. " SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Suruchi groaned. " What? Ruch-balls?" He asked looking innocent. " Black, don't call me that! I hate nicknames! Isn't that right guys? Guys???" she echoed as she chased him around the dark tunnel with one shoe in hand to beat him with (A/n: true Indian isn't she? (). But the other four were on the ground laughing their heads off. Suruchi pulled Supria and Lily off the floor but left the two guys to stay there. When they finally finished laughing they made their way through the rest of the tunnel.  
  
They came out of Honneydukes and went to the new pub. (It's a new one that isn't yet mentioned in the stories.) A waitress seated them (seating arrangement? One side: Supria, Suruchi, Lily. other side: across from Lily-Remus. Across from Suruchi-James, across from Supria-Sirius) and Sirius, who was trying to stay AWAY from Suruchi's anger, spoke up, " I have a question." " What is it Sirius?" Supria questioned. " Well, how come we knew Lily before but not you two?" He inquired. Suruchi (having calmed down again) answered this. "Black, were you paying attention at the sorting assembly two years ago? No you weren't. If I remember correctly, YOU were stuffing you tongue down some Ravenclaw's throat."  
  
Sirius blushed. "You mean, you only came to Hogwarts in your fourth year?" " Yeah." Supria answered. " Why? Why did you come in fourth year only?" Sirius quizzed. " THAT is none of your business either, Black!" Suruchi snapped. Sirius, surprised, almost jumped at the tone of her voice. " Sorry. It was just a question." He apologized. " No. Its ok Sirius. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. But you see," Suruchi explained exchanging glances with her sister. " Its really hard to explain and talk about." Sirius, who was looking at Suruchi, suddenly saw hate, and pain, extreme pain in her eyes and he just suddenly wanted to hold her. He didn't know why but it was an overwhelming feeling, he wanted to let her know everything would be all right even though he had no idea what was wrong. Just then, their drinks arrived. "Yum, this looks delicious!" Remus exclaimed when he saw his milkshake. James raised his glass and said, " To us!" It was followed by, "TO US!" from everyone. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After they finished their drinks, Lily asked, " What should we do now?" Suruchi hesitated, " Well, I REALLY have to go to Zonko's. I'm running extremely low on dungbombs and have to pick up my ahem, package." At this the two other girls grinned. " What package?" Remus asked. " Well, you see I ordered some thing from my Zonko's catalog, and It was supposed to come in today. That's was one of the reasons we were supposed to come today." Suruchi explained with a look of evil on her face. Sirius smiled. " Hey. I have to go there too! MY package came in today too!" " Shall we go then?" Suruchi asked. " Lets!" Sirius agreed. After paying the bill, the two left the others and walked away. Lily looked up at the two walking away and said, " You know, those two would make one heck of a pair." The three others grinned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next: hehe, what will happen at Zonko's?? What are Suruchi and Supria hiding about their past??? More Reviews I get, the faster I put up the next chappy! PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just ONE little push! That's all!!!!!!!!! 


	6. trouble with a capital T!

Thanks to all my reviewers, you have no idea how much I appreciate it! and remember flames are welcome! Disclaimer: anything you recognize doesn't belong to me. And Supria and Suruchi don't belong to me either. A/n: THANKERZ soooooooooooooooooooooooo much for the reviews! Keep reviewing!( the people who did review will get recognised in the next chapter because the computer is going strange and won't let me see my reviews!) I'm evil.heehee. No actually if ya ask anyone I know they say I'm too much of a goody-goody... *fumes*..which I hope I'm not.:D anyways to the story! I hope this is longer................*crosses fingers and hopes really hard*  
  
  
  
the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
at Zonko's  
  
"Hey Padfoot!" Suruchi called.  
  
" WHAT?? and why Padfoot? not Black, like you usually call me????" Sirius bellowed.  
  
" cuz.....cuz. and I wanted to ask you about the new pack of Dungbombs that came in. They're 12 sickles PER PACKET! Can you BELIEVE that??" Suruchi explained.  
  
Sirius gasped." No way! Are they trying to make us BANKRUPT or something? I mean 12, 12 sickles for a PACKET of dungbombs?What will we do??"  
  
"Hey Padfoot, lets get only one packet, we can use it on the Slytherins or something. Together." she stated.  
  
" Ruchi," Suruchi glared at him but he continued not noticing, " I guess you're right. But I have a question for YOU. Why did we come here origanilly? Oh yeah the packets we had to pick up."  
  
Suruchi smacked her self and ran up to the counter, where a man asked her if she needed anything " Yes, I have a packet which was to be delivered to me. Under the name Suruchi." He handed her a packet and had her sign a form.  
  
"Suruchi, hey can you wait a minute before we leave? I have to get a few things and pick up MY packet too." Sirius asked.  
  
" Yeah sure Padfoot. Just be sure to hurry up! The shop closes in ten minutes!" she said, checking her watch and then heading towards a shelf full of dungbombs.  
  
Suddenly she fell through something, which felt like a floor to find herself next to a door. She looked up to see a hole where she had been and she could see the people up in the store acting as if they had seen nothing. Or HAD they even seen anything? She thought she would have made a loud noise but it seemed as if no one had seen her. Then over the edge of one of the sides of the hole she saw a head peep out and ask, " WOW! Suruchi, you ok? what the heck happened?"  
  
" Padfoot, I don't know." she said, then she glared at him and asked, " this isn't one of you're silly pranks is it??"  
  
Sirius looked surprised. " No Suruchi it isn't. and you know the freakeast thing? It seems as if suddenly no one in the store can see us." Suruchi looked up at him, brown ( her's) eyes met blue ones, and she could tell he was freaked out and this WASN'T his prank. "How in the world am I going to get out of here??" she thought aloud. And as if an answer to her question, Sirius tumbled into the hole too.  
  
" ARGH!!!!!!!!" she screamed as he fell on top of her.  
  
"Sorry Suruchi! Its almost as if someone pushed me in! Now, How do we get out." he asked.  
  
He looked at her to see that she was crying.He panicked. "Oh lord! Suruchi, whatever I did I'm so sorry for! PLEASE, don't cry! oh god!oh heck! Oh crap!" he kept saying to her. He pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to her to blow her nose.She took it but didn't stop crying. Then out of nowhere, she looked up at him with a tear-strained face and leaned in to kiss him........................................................  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lil-ee!" James called again and again.  
  
" Wh-at??" she asked exasperated.( a/n: is there even a WORD like that? oh well)  
  
" Lily, we've been at this bookstore for an hour! can we PLEASE go somewhere else? like the quidditch store???" he asked hopeful.  
  
"Fine fine James. Gimme a minute tto buy these books!" she begged.  
  
"Okay Lily. Just don't take long k? I'll be in the quidditch shop if you need me." he finished and rushed out of the store. Lily took her few select books and went to the front desk to buy them.  
  
" That will be 14 galleons, ten sickles, and two knuts." the lady said. Lily reached into her purse and pulled out a handful of coins, counted out the right amount and stuck the rest back in. "Here you go miss, and have a great day." the lady called after Lily.  
  
Lily headed to the door of the Quidditch store and upon entering she was sudeenly rammed in the head with something big. She fell to the floor unconcious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus and Supria were strolling around the roads just plain talking.  
  
"You like DADA too? That's my favorite subject!!" Remus exclaimed.  
  
"No way!" Supria smiled.  
  
" cool. anyways, favorite color on three k?one two three!" Remus said. And the both in unison said, " Yellow!" later with Remus and Supria "wow! no way! it must be awesome to have SUCH an awesome life. I'd love to be in your place!" Supria said when Remus explained to her about his parents and awesome siblings.  
  
" All I have is a twin sister. But if you ever come with us back to america, you just HAVE to meet all of our indian friends. They'll love you even if they ARE muggles." Supria giggled.  
  
" Being Indian must be fascinating! That's totally amazing. And a twin sis? that's even better!" Remus said.  
  
The were seated on a bench and suddenly they heard bells.  
  
"Woah! Its three thirty! We better head back to the school!" Remus exclaimed.  
  
" Yeah you're right. Anyways Remus it was great getting to know you." Supria said shyly.  
  
They got up off the bench and made their way over to the school holding hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease???? I'll love you all???? PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Thankers! ~star l l l l l l l l l l V 


End file.
